Those Green Eyes
by Hypo Prower
Summary: I think my favorite thing about him was his eyes. It turns out that his eyes are the things that I miss most. Oneshot, SonAmy. Rated for death.


**A/N: OK! So I know my Sonic fans wanted me to write some more Sonic, so I whipped up this oneshot...I'm pretty happy with it, I think. Combination of listening to Fireflies by Owl City and I Still Miss You by Hawk Nelson. Both cool songs, by the way.**

**It's pretty sad so...get ready...**

* * *

I think my favorite thing about him was his eyes.

I remember the way his deep green eyes bore into mine, two emeralds sparkling off one another. We would just stay for hours, staring into each other's pupils, hoping that somehow we could get lost forever.

Sonic and I…were happy. We were more than happy…we were madly in love.

I remember the days when we weren't in love…whenever he thought I was annoying. But I would continue to pester him, because I knew that, deep down, he liked me. Just a little bit.

He would turn to me, those green gems flashing in desperation, and with a sigh, he would say, "Amy…don't chase things you know you're never going to catch."

"But Sonic," I would reply. "I'm going to catch you. And when I do, you'll be so madly in love with me you won't be able to stand it!"

Sonic would roll his eyes, but I could catch that smile playing on his lips. That little smile…that made my day. That's everything I would live for.

Just to see his radiant smile and those beautiful green peepers.

You see, Sonic meant more to me than anything. Ever since I first laid my eyes on him, I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he would be my husband.

And he ended up doing that.

He popped the question so unexpectedly, too. We weren't at a fancy restaurant, drinking the finest wines, eating the finest food. No; we were in an open field at nighttime, one warm summer night. June 23rd…Sonic's birthday. That was the most beautiful field I had ever laid my eyes on. About ten thousand fireflies danced around us, each lighting up the night air in their own unique way.

Since that moment together with the fireflies, we knew that nothing could separate us.

Except the cancer that suddenly hit Sonic a year after we got married.

Sonic tried to pretend like it was nothing, but his green eyes gleaming with distraught gave him away. His eyes weren't just the things I adored about him, but they were also the window to his mind. I could see every little thought that went through his mind just by looking at those glowing emerald eyes.

So, we did our best. At first it wasn't very noticeable. Sonic acted as he always had, cracking jokes, making fun of me in a playful way. I slowly began to wrap my mind around that fact that maybe, just maybe, this cancer really was nothing. That Sonic was still the Sonic I knew.

But everything has to come to an end, and the day that those thoughts were destroyed still haunts me to this day.

It was around five months after he was diagnosed that he began to get physically weaker. Sonic, being Sonic, tried to put my mind at ease, telling me that it would be OK, that it was just the chemo. But I had been around when the doctor was explaining the side effects of the cancer, and this was one of them.

At seven months, breathing began to get harder. The doctors discovered that, much to my horror, the lump that was originally on kidney had moved to his lungs. They couldn't remove this without going through a very risky surgery.

Sonic refused. He was sure that the chemo would reduce it. That it would shrink in no time.

He thought I couldn't tell he was crying. His eyes gave it away.

I tried to stay strong through all this. I kept telling myself that Sonic would always be Sonic, and nothing could ever happen to him. He was my hero. My super hero. There was no way that he could get hurt.

The night that my hero finally gave in was the worst night of my life.

Sonic was lying in bed. He was smiling, his green eyes dull, but still glowing. He was tired; the fight was almost over. And it looked like he was going to lose.

I wept over him, and he rubbed my back, telling me that it was going to be OK. I argued that it wouldn't, and I grabbed his and clasped it as tightly as I could. "Sonic, you can't leave me," I sobbed, tears flowing freely. He grabbed me and kissed my cheek.

"Amy…this life with you has been the best time of my life," he said in his raspy voice. "Stay strong for me, OK? Stay strong…"

"Sonic, NO!" I screamed desperately.

With one final smile and one final kiss, those beautiful green orbs that I came to love closed forever, leaving me alone.

I've never cried more in my life. When I was finally able to call someone to let them know, my voice was almost gone, and I'm sure I was dehydrated by how much water I had lost.

After I hung up the phone, I tenderly grabbed Sonic's limp hand, and said in a soft voice, "I'll try to stay strong…I love you…"

One month later, when I found out I was pregnant, I visited Sonic's grave and left a picture of him, one that I'll always remember him by.

He was smiling, with those glowing green eyes shining proudly.


End file.
